


Scars

by DownToTheSea



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Canon-Divergence AU if you squint, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Lyta returns from war.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



The thing about a telepath war was, it left scars in places no one could see, not even Lyta.

G’Kar could touch his gentle fingers to the circular mark a PPG burn had left on her shoulder, the narrow line where a piece of shrapnel had caught her in the leg, but how could he ever understand the screaming echoes in her mind, the sense that she’d left part of herself behind? She wasn’t like him; she couldn’t put things into his beautiful words.

G’Kar would tell her she didn’t have to.

Lyta hoped that someday she would believe him.


End file.
